The invention pertains to systems for the management and routing of optical fiber cables and other cables.
In the telecommunications industry, the use of optical fibers for signal transmission is accelerating. With the increased utilization of optical fiber systems, optical fiber cable management requires industry attention. Other telecommunications cables, including copper-based cables benefit from increased attention on cable management.
One area where cable management is necessary is the routing of cables from one piece of equipment to another. For example, in a telecommunications facility, optical fiber cables may be routed between fiber distribution equipment and optical line terminating equipment. In buildings and other structures which carry such equipment, the cable routing can take place in concealed ceiling areas or in any other manner to route cables from one location to another.
When routing cables, it is desirable that any routing system will be readily modifiable and adaptable to changes in equipment needs. Accordingly a routing system is not practical which would require a high capital outlay and which could not be readily adapted to changes in a customer""s needs. Namely, if routing paths, once established, are forever fixed, the system cannot adapt. Also, and perhaps most important, any routing system must protect cables from damage. In the use of optical fibers, it is recognized that the fibers should not bend beyond a minimum radius of curvature. For example, it is commonly recognized that optical fibers should not be bent in a radius of less than 1.5 inches.
Current cable management systems typically comprise cable troughs having a base and sidewalls. It is often advantageous to include a cover over the trough to prevent dust and other unwanted objects from falling into and damaging the cables in the trough. There is a need, however, for improved cable trough covers which allow easy access to the cables in the trough yet still protect the cables from damage.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a cover and hinge assembly including a cover plate and a hinge member. The cover plate includes a pivot member along at least one edge. The hinge member defines a pocket for receiving the pivot member of the cover plate so that the pivot member may be rotated within the pocket, allowing the cover plate to be rotated relative to the hinge member. The pocket is sized to allow the hinge member to be snap-fit into and out of the hinge member.
A trough cover of the preferred embodiment is versatile so that the same cover may be pivoted in either direction. A connecting piece functions as a hinge or latch as the cover is pivoted.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a cover for covering a cable trough. The cover includes at least one parallel pivot post along each opposite edge of the cover. The cover defines at least one aperture along each pivot post.
A further aspect of the present invention relates to a hinge piece for hingedly mounting a cover plate with a pivot member to a cable trough. The hinge piece includes two arms coupled by a middle member to form a U-shaped recess. The hinge piece defines a detent pocket for releasably receiving the pivot member.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a cable trough and cover assembly including a cable trough, a cover plate, and a hinge pedestal. The cover plate includes a pivot member along one edge. The hinge pedestal includes a base portion secured to a base of the cable trough and an extending body which defines a pocket for releasably receiving the pivot member of the cover plate and allowing the cover plate to be rotated relative to the trough.
Yet another aspect of the present invention relates to a cable trough assembly including a cable trough, two cover plates, and two hinge pieces. The cover plates include pivot members along at least one edge. The hinge pieces are positioned on sidewalls of the trough. The hinge pieces each define pockets which releasably receive the pivot members of the cover plates so that the cover plates may be rotated relative to the trough.
A further aspect of the present invention relates to a hinge pedestal for mounting a cover plate with a pivot member to a cable trough. The hinge pedestal includes a base which supports an upstanding wall. The upstanding wall defines at least one pocket sized to receive the pivot member of the cover plate so that the pivot member of the cover plate is releasably received in the pocket and so that the cover plate may be rotated relative to the upstanding wall by rotation of the pivot member within the pocket.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a method of covering a cable trough having two sidewalls. The method includes the steps of providing a hinge piece with a detent pocket and defining a U-shaped recess, positioning the hinge piece on the sidewall so that the sidewall is received in the U-shaped recess, providing a cover plate having a pivot member along at least one edge, and snapping the pivot member of the cover plate into the detent pocket of the hinge piece.